


The Ballad of Deacon John

by epherians



Series: Dork Lovers Holiday Stockings 2019 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Album: Queen (Queen), Band Fic, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Names, Newcomer John Deacon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: John finds an unusual surprise in the liner notes of Queen’s debut album. Or, how Deacon John convinced the band not to switch his name again.Written for Zee in the Dork Lovers Holiday Stocking Exchange.
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: Dork Lovers Holiday Stockings 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582399
Kudos: 16
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	The Ballad of Deacon John

John was very happy when he finally got a copy of Queen’s debut album. His first record with the band! The songs turned out fantastically and he was proud of the work they had all done. He admired the photo collage that was shot at Freddie’s flat, and then beamed at the liner notes that listed their names and contributions—

Wait. _Deacon John?_ Why were his first and last names switched? Was it a mistake? Surely the others would’ve noticed as well…

—He was disappointed to find the reason why.

“We thought it would make you more interesting, darling!” Freddie told him with panache. “Now, no offense to your name, it suits you very well. We just don’t want you fading away in the back, that’s all…”

John was more upset at the implication that all three of his bandmates (who knew each other before he came along) made this decision without consulting _the actual person whose name they wanted to change!_ It made John feel like he would ALWAYS be “the fourth member of the band” and he doubted their assurance to him that his voice would matter because they were four equal parts.

Well, maybe this time he ought to speak up. If John’s voice mattered in this band, then surely they wouldn’t mind his chosen reaction…

—

_Deacon_ was excited to come to rehearsal. For every time his bandmates gave him weird looks when he called them by their names, he would just grin and continue plucking away on his bass.

“May, you need to modulate a half-step lower to stay in tune with us!” (Brian was confused.)

“Mercury, could you play the melody line on the piano again?” (Freddie was honored to hear his new name being respected.)

“And Taylor needs to slow down at this part right here- I’m sorry, _Meddows_ -Taylor needs to slow down at this part right here.”

“Okay, John, what’s going on here?” Roger interrupted when he couldn’t understand it anymore. “Why are you on last name basis with us?”

“I thought my name was _Deacon_ …” the bass player blissfully rolled his eyes. “I just want to respect everyone’s names as they are on the liner notes.”

“But that was only the liner- oh. You already saw it,” Brian realized, exchanging glances with Roger and Freddie.

“We thought it was a minor thing that wouldn’t be noticed… John darling, I’m so sorry.” Freddie immediately went over and hugged him. “We thought you might’ve liked it, being a joke and all…”

“I’m sure it was all right for you,” John- _Deacon_ replied. “But it wouldn’t sound right if it were _your_ names reversed, would it?”

“We’re sorry, John,” Brian apologized, “or is it Deacon now?”

Roger added, “We forgot that you are an equal part in this band, and your voice matters. It always will.”

“…Always?” John asked.

“Once a Queen, always a Queen, darling!” Freddie declared. “We’re going to stay in this band together and make it our own family.”

Brian smiled. “I think we already are a family, who finally got their own record out.”

“Oh, Deacy- _John,_ ” Roger held the younger man’s hands in his own. “We promise your name is going to stay the rightful way it’s meant to be, in everything—will you forgive us?”

How could he refuse? John hugged his rhythm section partner, which led to all four of them coming in for a group hug. Of course, he couldn’t help but tell them:

“Only if you let me call you May, Mercury, and Meddows-Taylor for the rest of the day!”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fun idea I wanted to write about! (Thanks to [Lydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydianNode) for sparking the idea in our messages!)


End file.
